Changement
by EsiaLB
Summary: Dramione - Drago est en plein divorce et Hermione se noie sous le travail


-"Hey, je t'ai apporté un café."

Elle sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait quand il était attentionné.

-"Merci. Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait."

Il lui donna la tasse et par la même occasion un baiser sur le front.

-"Ça fait une heure que tu devrais être chez toi, Hermione."

-"Et tu savais que je serais encore ici." répondit-elle tout en feuilletant un dossier.

-"À force, je te connais."

Il lui prit le document des mains, elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il arborait un grand sourire.

-"Madame la directrice adjointe, vous travaillez beaucoup trop."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Et alors ?"

-"Je t'ai apporté un café. Fais une pause."

-"Cinq minutes alors."

-"Quinze minutes ?"

-"Drago." dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

-"Hermione."

Elle soupira. Il avait le don de prendre ce petit air innocent pour arriver à ses fins.

-"Huit minutes et pas une de plus."

-"Treize minutes ?"

-"Dix minutes ou alors je me remet au travail immédiatement."

-"Je m'en contenterai." dit Drago en reposant la paperasse sur le bureau.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et huma son café encore trop chaud.

-"Comment avance le divorce ?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Assez bien, Astoria ne voulait pas d'un divorce à l'amiable mais sa sœur l'a raisonnée. Nous avons enfin pu nous mettre d'accord."

-"Tu devras lui verser une pension alimentaire ?"

-"Non, pourtant elle la voulait mais elle n'a pas su convaincre le Magenmagot."

-"A mon avis, tu as plutôt fait les yeux doux à la directrice pour la faire plaider en ta faveur." s'exclama Hermione avec un air moqueur.

-"Je n'oserais jamais et Mlle Bones ne se laisserait pas embobiner par mon visage d'ange."

-"J'en discuterai avec Susan."

-"Je n'ai pas charmée Bones pour échapper à l'avarice d'Astoria. Et arrête avec ce petit sourire sournois !"

-"Viens me l'enlever."

-"Avec plaisir."

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement mais soudain l'on frappa à la porte.

-"Hermione ? Tu es encore là ?"

C'était Ron. Les deux sorciers se séparèrent au plus vite.

-"Sous le bureau." chuchota-t-elle en se levant.

-"Sérieusement ? Pas que ça me déplaise mais-"

-"Tais-toi et cache-toi." ordonna-t-elle en écartant la chaise.

Drago passa sous le bureau tant bien que mal.

-"Hermione ?" insista Ronald.

-"Oui, je suis là ! Tu peux entrer !"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" demanda-t-il en entrant.

-"Je parlais avec un collègue à travers la cheminée." dit-elle alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Drago effleuré ses jambes. "Que veux-tu ?"

-"J'allais partir et je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être encore ici. On pourrait rentrer et passer une soirée ensemble."

Hermione sauta hors de son siège alors que Drago se retenait de rire. Elle se vengerait de lui et de ses mains baladeuses.

-"Tu es partante ?"

-"Quoi ? Non, je suis désolée mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail."

-"Hermione, s'il te plait. Une seule soirée. Tu travailleras une autre fois."

-"Pas ce soir." souffla-t-elle.

-"On ne passe presque plus de temps ensemble avec ton travail."

-"C'est un reproche ?"

Ron s'approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-"Hermione, je t'aime et je pense qu'il est temps qu'on passe à l'étape supérieur mais avec ton travail, ça me paraît impossible."

-"Donc ton étape supérieur inclu que je devienne femme au foyer ?"

-"Mais non ! Tu pourrais juste faire moins d'heures."

-"Je ne peux pas réduire mes heures ni d'un claquement doigt, ni d'un coup de baguette !"

-"Change de métier alors !"

-"J'aime ce que je fais, je ne vais pas en changer pour convenir à tes idéaux !"

Elle croisa les bras et se réinstalla dans son siège. Ron soupira.

-"Excuse-moi. Je ne te ferais jamais changer de travail et même si je le voulais je n'y arriverais jamais, je me suis emporté."

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione s'en voulait. Ron a toujours été merveilleux malgré les hauts et les bas et elle le trompait. Les mains de Drago la sortir de ses pensées. Elle lui donna un violent coup pied et il dû se retenir de pousser un cri de douleur. Hermione se leva et alla serrer Ron dans ses bras.

-"Rentres à la maison. Je te rejoins dès que possible."

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et partit. Drago sortit de sous le bureau et se cogna la tête au passage.

-"Le coup de pied était vraiment nécessaire ?"

-"Tu l'as cherché." dit-elle encore tendue.

-"Hermione, tu excelles dans ton travail. Je vais commencer à croire que ces heures supplémentaires ne sont qu'une excuse pour échapper à Weasley."

-"Il me parle de plus en plus souvent de mariage, d'enfants et moi, regarde-moi ! Je le trompe !"

-"Pour ta défense, personne sur cette terre n'est insensible à mon charme. Plus sérieusement, tu me l'as dit toi-même, plus il insiste avec ses idéaux de vie de famille plus tu t'éloignes. Alors, oui, tu le trompes mais il est encore temps de lui dire avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même."

-"Ils vont tous me détester."

-"Ils t'en voudront encore plus s'ils l'apprennent autrement."


End file.
